


Maple-Syruped Kisses

by Alibae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Dubcon, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Mentions of alcohol, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Support, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, but just the comfort, literally its so cute itll rot your damn teeth, mentions of vomit, no actual sexy stuff happens but theres some mature themes, safe sex, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibae/pseuds/Alibae
Summary: Lance wakes up in a bed that's not his own after a night out with friends and it turns out that he's accidentally hooked up with his best friend, oops!





	Maple-Syruped Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Robin (@brogurren on twitter) for the Rarepair Exchange. Turns out he loves Hance as much as I do ♥
> 
> I don't write much but I had this whole idea in mind that I couldn't express through art alone so it's story time!

Lance opened his eyes in someone else's dorm room. Lance immediately knew it wasn't his by the fact that there wasn't a thousand and one things cluttering the entire vicinity. This room was kept fairly clean, actually. In fact, it even looked vaguely familiar... Oh, yes, Lance had been here before. This was Hunk's room. Hunk, his best friend. But what was he doing in Hunk's dorm? Lance tried to sit up in the cramped bed, but his pounding headache was enough to force him back into the soft pillows with a groan. Oh yeah, they went out last night. Lance glanced over to where his friend was still sleeping, but last night had been a blur filled with dancing and far too much underage drinking. He knew they both had too much to drink but Lance didn't remember coming back here... He looked down at himself and realized that he wasn't wearing a single item of clothing.

Lance nearly screamed at the realization of what he was doing here as it all came back in a flood. They took an uber back here, chilled together as Hunk prevented Lance from drunk texting his ex, and then they were making out. A flurry of hands in places that definitely violated bro code, a pile of clothes on the floor, and the hickies to remember it littering Lance's chest and collar. Fuck. Lance groaned again loudly and flopped out of Hunk's bed, picking his clothes up off the floor. He put his binder and boxers back on as Hunk stirred awake from his sleep.

Hunk half opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed, a yawn overtaking him as he stretched. "Lance?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?" Lance wanted to run. This was too awkward and he really didn't want to be having the conversation that he most definitely slept with his best friend in a night of passion. He also really needed to take a piss, so instead of staying to face the awkward music (a music that one could only imagine sounds like folksy club polka with a bassline of shots of vodka), Lance made a dash to the bathroom saying only, "we fucked," as he left.

Awkward encounter postponed, Lance shut the bathroom door behind him with a resounding thud and click. Lance really didn't want to be having a panic attack in Hunk's bathroom but looking in the mirror while washing his hands as slowly as possible to avoid facing his best friend could do that. Lance kept away a potential panic attack and existential crisis, however, by throwing up the remainder of last night's drinks. Okay, now that felt a bit better. Lance didn’t want to do this to Hunk, to brush him off and avoid him, but God, this was the textbook definition of awkward.

Confidence regained through a harsh wake up, Lance left the safety of the cold bathroom to the terrifying warmth that was Hunk’s room. Lance took a deep breath as he reopened the closed door, his eyes meeting Hunk’s as he looked up to hear the noise. Hunk was in the middle of getting his clothes back on, his eyes quickly averting from Lance’s gaze. “You okay?” Hunk asked, suddenly interested in the threading on the shirt in his hands. “I think… We had a bit too much to drink last night.” 

God, Lance still didn’t want to be having this conversation, but he knew it was needed. He knew that. He really knew that. He really, really knew that. But this was so hard. “I’m okay, I think,” Lance replied to Hunk, “I think the best part about this is that we remembered to use a condom in the midst of whatever we did last night.” Lance made a gesture to the abandoned used condom and condom wrapper that still laid on the floor of the scene of the crime. Hunk made a grossed out noise and quickly threw the evidence into a nearby trashcan. Now they would never solve the crime. Hunk tampered with evidence.

Hunk put back on his shirt and Lance gathered up the rest of his clothes to put them on as well. He threw on his shirt and the stupid skinny jeans that probably started the mess they were in. No, it was probably Lance’s dancing that started the mess. Even though Lance couldn’t remember, Lance knew that he had definitely started this. Being thirsty was just a character flaw of his.

After getting on his clothes, Lance sat on Hunk’s bed. He sighed and looked at Hunk; he was so beautiful in the morning light filtering through the blinds. Hunk reached over to open the blinds, letting the morning light filter unhinged through the room. Nothing short of godlike. If Hunk was a god he’d be the God of Finals Cramming, Anxiety, and Protection from Asshole Exes. Lance would pray to him every day for an eternity if he could.

“What do we do now?” Hunk asked him, snapping Lance out of his internal fantasy.

“I vote breakfast,” he replied.

“You don’t want to talk this out?”

“We fucked, it doesn’t need to be talked out.”

“Lance, we need to talk about this.”

“Can it wait until after breakfast?”

Hunk sighed, not ready to accept defeat. He joined Lance and sat on the bed next to him. “Does this mean anything to you?’

Lance had to think about that for a second, physically leaving Hunk on read for a good thirty seconds. “I don’t know. Emotions are hard.”

“Do you want it to mean something?”

“It’s too early for so many questions.”

“Lance…”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I think… I think I want this to mean something.”

Hunk seemed to physically relax, the stress leaving the room immediately as he gave out another sigh, this one infinitely more happy-sounding. If Lance could bottle up the warm feeling he felt radiating in the energy of the room, he would wear the yellow-tinged atmosphere as a necklace for the world to see how happy his best friend made him.

Hunk got up off the bed, flashing Lance the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “Okay,” he said, reaching out a hand for Lance to take. “We can go get breakfast now.”

Lance nearly jumped out of bed and into Hunk’s arms, embracing his best friend and feeling even warmer than he did before. Hunk was his best friend, and that would never change, but now they had a moment shared between them in secret that no one else could experience like them. Lance loved his Hunk, his best friend, the sun to his sky, the sand to his waves. They came home last night as friends, and left home as lovers; they laughed together as bros over pancakes and shared maple-syruped kisses as boyfriends. Everything felt just right, and Lance wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. ❤️


End file.
